


피 묻은 카드

by hicstans



Series: 가족계획 [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>어벤저 영화 직후. 헬리캐리어로 돌아온 어벤저를 맞아주는 사람은..</p>
            </blockquote>





	피 묻은 카드

**Author's Note:**

> Gen이지만 마음의 눈을 열고 열심히 보면 클린트/콜슨이나 스티브/콜슨, 심지어 토니/콜슨이 보일 수도.

로키를 잡은 뒤 모두는 일단 실드 본부로 돌아왔다. 위기가 해결되었으니 더 이상 여기에 머무를 이유는 없었지만 그래도 각자 처리할 일도 남아있었고, 무엇보다 좀 쉬지 않으면 더 움직이기도 힘들었으니까.  
본부에 들어서자 사람 좋아 보이는 대머리 남자가 이들을 맞아주었다.  
“수고하셨습니다. 모두들 먼저 씻고 쉬시겠어요, 국장님은 지금 당장은 다른 일로 바쁘셔서....”  
“웬일이에요, 싯웰 요원? 콜슨은 어디 가고?”  
클린트가 웃으며 말했다. 그를 제외한 나머지 인원들이 몽땅 얼어붙었다.  
“어..........”  
싯웰은 난처한 표정을 했다. 어벤저들은 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보았다.  
“저....나타샤?”  
스티브가 물었다.  
“그게, 클린트에게는 알리지 말라는 명령을 따로 받아서......”  
“무슨 일이야?”  
클린트가 어벤저들을 그리고 나타샤를 바라보았다.  
“뭘 내게는 알리지 않았는데. 콜슨이 크게 다치기라도 했어?”  
말하고 클린트는 그거라면 그가 나오지 않은 건 설명이 되겠지만 이 몹시 불편한 분위기는 설명되지 않는다는 점을 생각했다.  
그가 싯웰 요원에게 눈을 돌렸다.  
“어....”  
클린트가 한 걸음 다가가자 요원은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났다.  
“콜슨에게 무슨 일이 일어난 거야?”  
“콜슨은 죽었어. 로키에게.”  
스티브가 말했다. 클린트가 휙 몸을 돌려 그를 마주했다.  
“그럴리... 누가 확인했지?”  
“퓨리가 직접.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“저, 바턴. 마음 아픈 건 알지만 부정해도 소용 없어. 그......”  
클린트는 이미 뒤돌아 뛰고 있었다. 어디로 가는지는 너무 명백해서 누구도 말을 꺼낼 필요도 없었다. 이들은 모두 클린트를 쫒아 뛰었다.

 

“퓨리!!”  
브리지 문이 열리고 클린트가 뛰어들었다. 퓨리는 이미 예상하고 있던 것처럼 태연하게 그에게 걸어왔다.  
“바턴요원.”  
“국장님, 콜슨이.......”  
다시 문이 열리고 나머지 어벤저들이 뛰어 들어왔다. 나타샤가 클린트의 팔을 잡았다.  
“바보 같은 짓은 하지 마.”  
“여기서 소동을 일으키면 항해에 지장이 있으니까, 다른 곳으로 자리를 옮길까?”  
퓨리가 태연하게 말하며 그들을 지나쳐 문으로 향했다. 토니가 그의 팔을 잡아 멈춰 세웠다.  
“회피하지 말아요. 시간 끈다고 뭔가 나아질 문제도 아니고.”  
퓨리는 토니의 손을 한 번 내려다보곤 팔을 털어냈다. 그리고 문을 등지고 이들을 보고 섰다.  
“그래서, 알고 싶은 게 뭐지?”  
“콜슨이 정말 죽은 겁니까? 로키에게?”  
클린트가 소리쳤다. 퓨리는 간단하게 대답했다.  
“아니.”  
잠시 아무도 입을 열지 못했다.  
“아, 아니?”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“그럼 거짓말이었단 말입니까?”  
스티브도 소리쳤다.  
“그래. 협력은 커녕 서로 싸워대기만 하는 자네들을 뭉쳐서 적과 싸우게 하려면 계기가 필요했으니까. 마침 잘 되었다고 생각했지.”  
“마침 잘.....”  
브루스가 질린 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 스티브와 토니는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 퓨리에게 달려들었다.  
“그만!”  
퓨리가 말했다면 누구도 듣지 않았을 것이다. 그러나 문 열리는 소리와 함께 들린 그 목소리의 주인공은.  
“필!”  
클린트가 그에게 달려갔다. 콜슨은 전동 휠체어에 앉아 있었기에 클린트는 그를 끌어안지는 못하고 옆에 웅크려 앉아 그를 올려다보았다.  
“괜찮은 거지? 안 죽었지?”  
콜슨이 그에게 미소를 지었다.  
“저, 콜슨. 살아있는 건 기쁘지만 이 영감은 한 대 맞아야 하거든?”  
토니가 말했다. 옆에서 스티브도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이번만은 스타크 말이 맞아.”  
퓨리도 인정했다.  
“자네의 생사를 놓고 거짓말을 하기로 결심했을 때부터 각오했던 일이니 말릴 필요는 없네.”  
“무기 사용까지는 허용 안 되겠죠.”  
나타샤가 손을 두어 번 쥐었다 폈다.  
“그래서 클린트에게는 알리지 말라고 한 건 가요? 그래도 그에게만은 콜슨에 대해 거짓말을 할 수 없었다?”  
“꼭 그런 건 아니지만, 마침 뻗어있느라 못 들은 사람한테까지 굳이 찾아가서 거짓말 하는 건 조금 잔인할 거라는 생각은 했지.”  
“이 사람들은 그렇다 쳐도 나한테는 그 때 따로 말해줄 수 있었잖아요!”  
“역시 이 영감 좀 패자고.”  
토니가 주먹을 들었다. 콜슨이 휠체어를 조작해 그들 사이에 끼어들었다.  
“이봐요, 요원씨? 이런 인간 편들어 줄 필요 없다니까?”  
“그럼 저부터 패십시오, 스타크씨.”  
토니도 스티브도 나타샤마저도 과연 거기에는 아무 짓도 할 수 없었다.  
“하지만.....”  
“국장님이 거짓말 한 건 아닙니다. 당시 전 실제로 심장이 멎었다 하고, 아마 1,2분 정도는 정말로 죽어있었을 테니까요.”  
“그리고 자네들이 싸우는 동안 응급 수술이 성공했고. 거의 마취가 풀리자마자 이리로 달려온 셈이야.”  
퓨리가 보충 설명을 했다.  
“그럼 이렇게 돌아다니면 안 되잖아!”  
클린트가 소리쳤다.  
“어쩔 수 없었어, 자네가 국장님을 고슴도치로 만들어버리면 곤란하니까.”  
클린트는 양손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 콜슨은 토니와 스티브에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“게다가 여러분들이 화합하기 위에선 계기가 필요했고, 그 계기가 될 수 있다면 죽어도 좋다고 생각한 건 사실이고 말입니다. 아니 반대로, 여러분이 화합할 수 없다면 죽는 게 낫다고 생각했다는 편이 옳을 지도요.”  
“저, 이런 말 하긴 뭐하지만, 우릴 그렇게까지 믿은 건가요?”  
브루스가 말했다.  
“우리 아니라도 로키를 무찌를 수 있는 방법은 있었을 거에요, 피해는 더 커졌을 지도 모르지만. 아니라도 설마 그런 명백한 위협을 앞에 두고 우리끼리 싸울 리는.....”  
“싸울 수 있다, 없다의 문제가 아닙니다, 배너 박사님.”  
콜슨이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“이후로 이 어벤저스의 뒤치다꺼리를 누가 하게 될 거라 생각합니까?”  
사람들은 모두들 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보았다. 토니가 슬며시 콜슨에게 눈길을 주었다.  
“그러니까, 요약하자면, 나 하나만 갖고도 골치 아파 죽을 지경인데 거기에 나만한 말썽꾼들이 떼로 모여서 서로 싸움질을 해대는 꼴을 보느니 죽는 게 낫다?”  
콜슨이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“다른 분들을 모두 스타크씨만한 말썽꾼이라 매도하고 싶은 생각은 없습니다만 핵심은 그렇습니다.”  
“풋.”  
나타샤가 웃었다. 스티브와 브루스는 토니를 쳐다보았다.  
“....아무튼, 콜슨이 살아있어서 다행이기는 하지만, 국장님 어떻게 인간이 그럴 수가 있어요, 딴 사람도 아니고 콜슨인데! 죽는 걸 눈앞에서 보면서 그걸 활용할 계획부터 짜다니!”  
클린트가 소리쳤다.  
“그래서 자네에겐 말 안 했잖나.”  
“클린트, 내가 그러라고 했다니까.”  
퓨리와 콜슨이 동시에 말했다.  
“우리는 거짓말 당해도 되고 말이지.”  
토니가 투덜거렸다.  
“으, 정말이지 그 피 묻은 카드 봤을 때 그 끔찍한 기분을 생각하면 퓨리 아니라 환자든 뭐든 당신까지 패 버리고 싶긴 하지만.....”  
“카드요?”  
콜슨이 물었다. 토니와 스티브는 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보았다.  
“저..... 내게 사인 받고 싶다고 했던 그.... 카드.”  
스티브가 말했다. 콜슨이 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“그, 그 카드가 왜?”  
“왜라니, 퓨리가 당신 옷 주머니에 있던 그 피에 젖은 카드를 가져다 우리 눈앞에 휙.....”  
“그걸 믿었어?!”  
답지 않게 자신 없는 토니의 말소리를 차단한 건 다름 아닌 클린트였다.  
“아니, 모두, 바보야? 머리가 그렇게 안 돌아?”  
영문도 모르고 매도당하는 두 사람은 뭐라 항의하고 싶었지만 그 전에 클린트가 소리쳤다.  
“필이 목숨만큼 소중한 캡틴 아메리카 빈티지 카드를 옷 주머니 따위에 넣어둘 리가 없잖아!! 거기서 눈치 챘어야 할 거 아냐!?”  
토니는 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“그....... 듣고 보니............”  
“정신 차려, 콜슨? 정신 차리라고! 필!”  
그러는 동안 나타샤가 콜슨을 잡고 환자라 흔들지는 못하고 말로만 불러대고 있었다.  
“내...... 캡틴 카드............. 피에............”  
“저, 피.. 가 조금 묻긴 했어도 보기에 따라 그것도 나름대로 전장의 기념이 될 수도 있...... 지, 지금이라도 사인해줄까? 아니 할게! 제발 하게 해줘!!”  
스티브가 아예 사정조로 말했지만 동공이 풀려버린 콜슨의 눈은 이미 그를 보고 있지 않았다.  
“클래식에 한정판까지 전부 모으는데 몇 년이 걸렸는데........ 빌어먹을 직장이 휴가도 못 받아서 컬렉터 컨벤션에도 트레이딩 모임에도 참석할 수가 없어서 이베이에서 프리미엄 얹어주며 권한 남용해 가며 소유자 추적해가며 겨우겨우 구하고 건데..........”  
“저, 콜슨이 말이 이상해지고 있어. 이거 좀 심각하지 않아?”  
“저기, 콜슨? 프리미엄이라면 내가 백배 천배로 얹어주고 사들일 수 있으니까, 응? 똑같은 세트 모아줄게, 제발 우선 정신 좀 차려!”  
토니가 필사적으로 그를 달래려고 노력했다. 콜슨에겐 들리지 않았다.  
“사진 들어간 건 시리얼 번호까지 있는 한정품인데, 다른 소장자 중에 더 이상은 당분간 죽을 것 같은 사람도 없는데.......”  
“주........”  
토니가 살려달라는 눈빛을 주위에 보냈다. 죽기 전엔 손 놓을 리 없는 한정판이라니, 토니에게도 이건 너무 능력 밖이었다.  
“저, 저기, 퓨리? 배너? 어떻게 좀 해보쇼, 콜슨 머리 위로 뭔가 허연 게 둥실둥실 떠다니는 것 같은 기분이 든다곳!”  
“저, 그, 그래도 우리에겐 실물이 여기 있잖아, 이걸로 어떻게 안 될까?”  
브루스가 스티브를 가리켰다. 스티브도 지금은 이거라고 지칭되었다고 화 낼 상황이 아니었다.  
“하지만, 어떻게?”  
나타샤가 휙 스티브를 콜슨에게 떠다밀었다. 그가 당황하면서도 콜슨의 휠체어 앞에 반 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 그의 손을 잡아 양 손으로 꼭 쥐었다.  
“콜슨, 사진 같은 걸 얼마든지 새로 찍어줄 수 있어. 아예 같이 찍는 건 어때? 같이 찍은 사진에 사인해서 액자로 걸어놓으면 어떨까?”  
“아예 확 끌어안아줘.”  
토니가 뒤에서 바람을 넣었다.  
“하지 마!”  
클린트가 목소리를 죽여 소리쳤다.  
“애초에 콜슨이 죽은 척 해야 했던 이유가........”  
“잠깐, 그게 우리 잘못이라는 거야? 콜슨을 찌른 건 로키고, 로키를 감옥에서 풀어준 건.....”  
“콜슨을 또 죽일 셈인가 자네들?”  
퓨리가 말했다. 클린트도 토니도 뭔가 말하려던 다른 사람들도 전부 입을 다물었다.  
“아.”  
갑작스러운 침묵에 놀라 콜슨은 정신을 차렸다.  
“콜슨?”  
“캡틴.”  
스티브는 우선 조금 안도했다.  
“저, 카드는 정말 안타깝게 되었지만 그래도 로키도 무찔렀고, 우리도 모두 무사해. 그러니 화를 풀어주면 안될까?”  
스티브가 간절한 눈빛으로 콜슨을 바라보았다.  
“....캡틴이 그렇게 말씀하신다면.”  
어벤저들은, 이번 소동과는 직접 관련이 없는 브루스조차도 모두 가슴을 쓸어내리며 안도했다.  
“그래그래, 카드는 퓨리가 보상해주는 걸로 하고.”  
토니가 이때다 하고 말을 바꿨다.  
“스파이 그 자체이신 퓨리님이니까 이미 사라져 버린 한정판 같은 것도 찾아서 줄 수 있을 거야, 그렇지?”  
토니가 퓨리의 어깨를 두드리려고 했다. 퓨리가 그 손을 잡아 살며시 비틀어주었다.  
“그러고 보니, 국장님.”  
“응?”  
콜슨이 원망이 가득 담긴 눈으로 퓨리를 쳐다보았다.  
“어떻게 그 카드를 그렇게..........”  
“어, 자네가 죽었다고 알리는 게 저 바보들에게 적절한 자극이 될 거라고는 자네도 동의 했잖아, 그렇지?”  
“저는 제 목숨을 이용해도 된다고 했지 제 카드를 이용해도 된다고는 하지 않았습니다!”  
토니는 눈을 반짝 반짝 빛내며 퓨리를 보았다. 퓨리가 식은땀 뻘뻘 흘리며 난감해 하는 모습은 날이면 날마다 볼 수 있는 게 아니었다. 지금 자비스에게 이 장면을 녹화 보존해두라고 지시할 수 없는 게 천추의 한이었다.  
‘다음에는 반드시, 전투가 끝난 뒤에도 갑옷의 기능이 멀쩡하게 돌아갈 수 있도록 내구를 높이자.’  
“그래도 결과는 모두 좋게 나왔잖아?”  
콜슨은 퓨리를 보고, 어벤저들을 보고, 다시 퓨리를 보고 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“국장님 말씀이 맞습니다. 제가 잠시 잘못 판단했습니다.”  
콜슨이 휠체어를 조작했다. 그가 옆으로 비껴 문 쪽으로 물러났다.  
“목적이야 어쨌든 대원들에게 거짓말을 해서는 신뢰 관계가 성립할 수 없겠지요. 예외적인 조치에는 그에 맞는 결과가 따라야 하고. 모두들, 제가 끼어들기 전에 하려던 일을 부디 속행해주시기 바랍니다.”  
“.........콜슨?”  
“기꺼이 명령에 따르죠.”  
토니가 씨익 웃으며 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.  
“명령에 따르는 건 안 한다며?”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 스티브 역시 일어나 공격 태세로 주먹을 쥐었다.  
“맘이 바뀌었어. 옳은 명령이라면 얼마든지 따라야 하고말고.”  
“스타크 치고는 탁월한 의견이야.”  
나타샤가 살며시 몸을 도사렸다.  
“각오가 되어있으시다니, 사양할 필요 없겠죠?”  
클린트도 나섰다.  
브루스는 어쩔까 하다가 뒤로 물러섰다. 명색 슈퍼 영웅들 상대로 4대 1이다. 자기까지 낄 필요는 없을 것이다.  
‘뭐, 죽이지는 않겠지.’  
아마도.

\----------------------------

다시 병실에 돌아와 절대 안정을 지시받고 외부와 격리되다시피 한 지 며칠 후, 콜슨은 위문 선물 꾸러미를 받았다.  
거기에는 꽃다발이며 과일 바구니 같은 평범한 문병 선물과 함께 [소중한 동료이자 친구인 필 콜슨에게, 스티브 로저스] 라고 사인이 되어 있는 콜슨의 초상화 스케치가 끼워진 세워놓는 액자와 방수 보호 케이스에 든 캡틴 아메리카 트레이딩 카드 한 뭉치가 - [아직 이거 밖에 못 모았어, 나머지도 손닿는 대로 보내줄 게. TS]라는 메모가 끼워져 있었다 - 들어있었고 과일 바구니 카드에는 [퇴원하고 나면 모두 모여서 팀 사진 찍자고. 어벤저스 일동]이라고 되어 있었다.  
콜슨은 빙그레 웃으며 액자를 옆 탁자에 잘 보이게 세워놓았다.  
어벤저들의 보모 일은 생각 외로 즐거울지도 모른다.

**Author's Note:**

> 물론 퇴원하고 한 달도 안 되어서 콜슨이 ‘역시 이놈들이 그럴 리가 없지.’ 라고 생각해버리는데 팬픽 리퀘권을 겁니다.  
> 덕후의 컬렉션은 목숨보다 소중한 것! 퓨리는 맞아도 쌉니다! 아주 싸고말고요!!  
> 제목을 팬보이에게 소중한 것 이라고 지으려다가 결말이 예상될 것 같아 그만 뒀지만, 이러나 저러나 예상 가능한 결말이긴 하네요.
> 
> 토르가 빠진 건 로키 감시해야 (=곁에 있어 줘야) 하기 때문입니다. 튀어 나오면 용서 없다, 토르.


End file.
